The YuGiOh Gang meets the Real World
by RyouLover
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh Gang meets kids from the real world... What will happen? Alot! couple: Y/Y/OC,R/B/OC,M/M/OC,T/M/OC,T/M,S/OC,J/S/OC
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first story so please don't get mad at me about it! But have a good time reading and go easy on the flames please ..(^_^) My couple will be Y/Y.Y/OC, R/B/OC,M/Y.M/OC, S/J/OC,M/T/OC, M/T/,and S/OC So just go to the review and tell me how good I did and I'll put another chapter up!  
  
Yu-GI-OH Gang meets the Real World  
  
"Hey Yugi!" said a happy Tea. "Hi Tea!" Yugi said back, "what's going on?" "Oh.not much just bored and wants to go do something fun, hey! I know what to do lets go to Joeys house he would give us something fun to do!" said Tea, "alright lets go!" said Yugi...  
  
( Ryou's House)  
  
"Bakura! Stop! Please!" said Ryou who was being tickled to deaf by his Yami.  
  
"No!" said Bakura ,who was having a good time torturing his aibou , "Not until you let me kiss you!" with a smirk on his lips , "Alright , alright, I'll do it!" said a giggling Ryou, "You'll do what?" said Bakura, "I'll let you kiss me", said a now teary eyed Ryou. So Bakura got his wish and kissed his so called Ryou. "Now was that so bad?" said Bakura, "No". said Ryou.. Can we do that again? Bakura laughed at that and nodded...  
  
( Real World)  
  
"Tina! Come on we're going to be late for practice!" Said Latavia, "Alright!" said Tina. Christina are you and Kanesha coming to watch us practice? Said Latavia, "Yes!" We're waiting for Brandon and Brian get here, Oh! There they are".."See you there cuz!" Said Kanesha! But just then Tina came running out. "I'm ready!" said Tina. But just when she went thru the door she disappeared! Wha, what happened to sis? Said Kanesha, She was just here a few minuets ago.Said Christina but then Brandon and Brian came up to there door and they disappeared and then they all were gone with a flash of light..  
  
(Yu-Gi-Oh World)  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Malik and Marik looked up and they saw something falling from the sky, Hey Marik! What do you that is? Asked Malik, I don't know Malik but as it got closer Marik's mouth dropped, That's a person, said Marik when the person fell on top of him! The body looked a lot like a girl body so Malik picked the person up and his Yami got up. Marik lets take to our house so she can get healed ok? Said Malik, Alright, said Marik.. So they went on to there house, just as the person was began to awaken...  
  
So how was that? Review Please? Be easy on the flames though....^_^ 


	2. Kanesha?

RyouLover: This is going to be my second chap. On this story.  
  
Marik: Hello you young chillens, how is the story so far.. I bet it is stupid!!!!!! Hahahahahaaaa!!!!  
  
Kanesha: Hey leave the author alone! (Whacks Marik with a frying pan.~_~)  
  
Marik: Ow! What did I do?  
  
RyouLover: Well anyways.. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and if I did I would have Yami and Yugi all to me! ^_^ Forget about Tea having them.. Oh! Even though the yami's and hikari's are together my characters will join into the romance! So enjoy!  
Kanesha?????  
  
"Ug.. Where am I?" Said a groggy Kanesha,"I feel like I just got hit by a truck. "She heard light chuckling, which made her turn her head fast. "Who are you?" said a scared Kanesha.. She looked at the man, for he had Blond hair which was very spiky, tan skin, had a very muscular body which made her blush, and he had very nice lavender/purple eyes.  
  
He looked at her for she had blackish/brown hair, with light skinned, lean body, and dark brown eyes. Then he said, " My name is Marik, and me and my light saw you falling from the sky and then you fell on me and so you were unconscious and we took you to are house and so here we are." Said Marik. Then they both heard a crash come from the kitchen (For Kanesha she just guessed ok!!!!!!! ^_~) and they both went and they sweat dropped at what they saw and Kanesha was the first one to laugh but she helped him up off the floor and grabbed the pan to see if he was alright, but to her astonishment he looked a lot like Marik! " Um. could you tell me your name?" said Kanesha, " Oh! My name is Malik and I see your feeling better! Said Malik with a smile. // She's cute Yami, don't you think so too? //said Malik to his Yami through the mind link\\"Yes aibou, I have to say to say so my self."\\ " May I ask for your name?" said Malik, " Oh! My name is Kanesha." said Kanesha. " It's nice to meet you Kanesha, would you like to stay here until we find a way to get you back to your?" said Malik, " Yes please, if you wouldn't mind in all.." Said a nervous Kanesha, " Oh you can don't worry I don't mind!" said a happy Malik."Ok!"She said.  
  
~ The end of chap.2 how was it do you think it is bad? If you think so be nice on the reviews I just started on this and I'm still thinking up on my chapters...~  
  
Kanesha: ..  
  
Marik: ..  
  
RyouLover:...  
  
Cynthia: Uhhhh, ok I'll finish this, what will happen in the next chapter well review and see! Oh yeah! She doesn't own yugioh ok!  
  
K.M.RL:..  
  
Audience:...  
  
Cynthia: Stupid Author and characters.. 


End file.
